Multiverser Ga Kill
by Multiverser Kronos
Summary: A capital where it's government is corrupted to the core and plenty of bad guys to back them up. This town do need assassin, and one multiverser
1. Kill The Darkness

**Keeping it short and simply as I want to jump into this story soo badly! I'm that excited to be writing this!**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on my story since it caught you intrest! The main protaganist is an over powerd Gary Stu! You have been warned!**

 **Disclamier: I do not own Akame Ga Kill. It belongs to it's rightful owners. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 _Multiverser Ga Kill_

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day as a cart full of goods steadily made it's way down the road heading to the capital. The ground shook slightly and as they came closer to it, a giant earth dragon pops out from the ground right in front of them making the horse jump back in fear crying out loudly as all scareded horses do. The two men who rode the cart were to scared to move away from the cart.

"I-it's an earth dragon!" One screams. They both shook with fear as the dragon let out a mighty roar and raised his claw up ready to smash the two until..

*Slash*

A sliver blade comes out of nowhere and slices the dragons arm off making it fly high into the air as a trail of blood follows. The two men from before eyes widen and looked behind the monster to see a hooded figure wielding a blade that hat the head of a wolf as it hilt as blood dripped off the blade.

"Hmm, an earth dragon. I'll guess you'll do just fine." I say and whip my sword getting the blood off of it and make a splat sound as it hits the ground. Soon enough the dragons arm flies down making a crash sound.

The dragon turned to face me with a menacing glare ready to kill me. I just let a smirk spread across my face and twirled my blade getting into fighting stance.

"Shadow Saber, power up!" I yell and the blade gets longer and shines a bright white color. The dragon roars and slams his fist into the ground where I use to stand. The first-class danger beast soon realized that I wasn't under his fist but high above his head.

"I'll finish this with one blow!" I yell and as I descend downwards towards the beast and just like that, I cut the beast in half straight down the middle. The beast stands frozen in place as blood started spilling out.

"Shadow Saber, power down." I say calmly and put my blade back to my side as the beast falls over dead.

"Huh, I guess I was wrong. This was too easy!" I complain and start stretching my arm.

 **Tatsumi:** Pfft, I could've easily finished him too!

 _'Yeah, but It would've token you like six attacks while mine only took two!'_ I replied to Tatsumi who get's an anger look on his face.

"Wow! That was amazing!" I turn around to see the two merchant I saved from the beast as they stare at me in amazement.

"You took out a First-class danger beast in only two blows!" The other one says and I pull down my hood to show my face.

"Oh, it's no big deal. Really, i'm just glad I got here before anyone got hurt." I say with a smile. "I'm LaTrell by the way. And it's my duty to protect the weak!"

"Oh, so you must be with the capital best guards." The one who stood on the left said and I shake my head.

"Nope! But I am gonna make a name for myself in the imperial capital!" I say with a determine look and the guy on the right squints his eyes.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. The imperial capital isn't the place for hopes and dreams, it's definitely lively, but there are monsters even worse then that dragon and their people!" I cover my mouth chuckling like an insane fool.

"Oh, no need to worry about that. I can take care of myself! Well, chou!" I say and put my hood over my head walking towards the town. Oh, my apologizes but I forgot to introduce myself.

I am LaTrell Verser, and I'm a Multiverser! Me and the other Multiversers are a being that can exists in multiple realities with power only limited by out imagination! We have saved countless people from death and changed realities for the better. We are a force to be reckoned with that's for sure.

If you'r wondering why I am here in this universe, well it's pretty simple. I'm here to become a Night Raid! Sure I could just snap my fingers and bam instant member, but I want to work for it, not have it handed to me on a gold platter.

* * *

As I finally made it into town, I take a deep breath of the corrupted air and let out a sigh. "So this is the famous Imperial capital..."

 **Tatsumi:** Wowww! It's so big!

 _'Yeah, we all know it's big now calm down! Your acting like a fan girl.'_ I say and rub the back of my head. Well I guess I should get going but forget going straight to the registration office! I'll just end up getting kicked out anyways regardless of my power. Let's get something to eat.

As I walked down the street, from the corner of my eye I see a girl with blonde hair put down her cup and get a smirk on her face. 'Okay. Time to meet Leone.' I think with a smirk and head for the bar that I would end up getting ditched at.

As I walked into the slightly crowded bar, I finally found a place to sit and order a couple of bottles of beers knowing Leone would eventually show up.

As I drank up with my eyes closed, I hear the chair across me get pulled out and sat in. Without opening my eyes I placed my glass down and wiped my mouth.

"So may I help you?" I say slowly opening my eyes to see Leone in her full beauty and her amazing rack, on the outside I was cool and calm. Inside was a whole different story.

"How about treating a lady to a drink?" She said and I passed her a glass already full and she chugged it down. As she finished she let out a sigh with a goofy smile.

"That hit the spot!" I only nod and continue to drink. "So, you must be from the country!" Acting surprised I stared wide eyed at her.

"H-how did you know?" I say and get a tighter grip on my glass.

"Once you lived in the capital as long as I have, you can spot out new comers. So what brings you here?" She ask refilling her glass.

"Well, I came here dreaming of making it in the capital." I say as I ran my finger around the rim of the glass and she let's out a chuckle.

"Drawn by dreams of making it in the capital. Anyways, I know a quick way to get hired for government services." My eyes widen even though I knew she was lying. I was slightly surprised to see how smoothly she talked. Her years her have done her right in the art of scamming.

"You do huh? What do I do?" I say pulling my hood down to reveal my face once again and I see her tense up a little and a slight blush spread across her face.

"I-I know a guy in the military, if you give him cash, it'll be real quick!" She says with a smile.

"Okay." I say nonchalantly and dig around in my bag and pulled out a sack of gold coins laying it on the table. "Will this be enough?" She get's a big smile on her face and eyes wide.

"Oh, absolutely!" She says and I get a proud grin on my face. "Yeah, on my way here. I collected a few rewards for slaying some danger beast. No biggie." She smiles at my statement. "So you're strong." Leone says and I simply nod.

"You'll be a commanding officer in no time!" She says as she grabs the sack but at the same time so do I. Playing innocent time is over.

"Hmm, but I have just one question before you leave." I say with a serious look and her eyes widen. "And what would that be?" She says with a smile and tilts her head.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" I say coldly and she tenses up.

"W-what do you mean?" She says as she opens her eyes to stare back at me.

"I know your scamming me. Knew it since I got here." I smirk and take my sack back placing it in my bag.

"Pooh... what gave it away!" She says frustrated. I close my eyes and take a sip from my beer.

"First off, I saw you watching me when I first got here, you wait for suckers to come in, sway them into giving you money and dash off back to your lair. Secondly, who would give money to a girl who is dressed half naked to join the army." I take a last sip and place some money on the counter.

"Good try though, It was fun talking to you! Chou!" I say while throwing up the peace sign and walking out the bar.

* * *

After silently waiting on the bridge, waiting patiently for that evil girl. I can't wait to kill her, killing country people because you don't see them fit. Damn her. I swear I'll kill them all.

After silently ranting to myself, I start hearing a voices talking and look up to see the innocent looking girl herself. "If you have nowhere to sleep, would you like to stay at my home." She says with her big blue eyes that shine brightly in the moon.

Damn, too bad she's crazy, she's kinda cute. "Um, It's okay. I can sleep here for the night." I say and her guards come up to her side.

"Lady Aria can't ignore people like you. You should accept her generosity." The guard speaks up and I let out a sigh. "Okay." I say with a slight smile.

As we finally made it back to the well decorated mansion, her family all sit around sipping on tea. I stand there awkwardly trying very hard not to kill them all where they sat.

"Umm, thank you very much for the hospitality!" I slightly yell and bow thankfully. They chuckle a little bit and start talking again.

 _'Haha, Jackasses.'_ I mumbled to myself and straighten my posture. After taking a seat and telling them about my current situation, the father takes a sip from his cup.

"I see.. You want t gain military success and save your village."

"Yes sir." I say simply and act slightly nervous, I don't want to see to suspicious.

"But you know, within the imperial capital, it is peaceful. However, this country is surrounded by three different races... You could be assigned to the international border to fight." He explains.

"I am fully aware of that sir. I've prepared myself for it."

"I see, what an impressive spirit for such a young lad!" He chuckles and Aria speaks up.

"Did you come from your village all by yourself, LaTrell?"

"No, with two others. We got ambushed by a group of bandits and I got separated from them. They're strong so I'm not necessarily worried about them." I say bitting my nail already knowing their fates. As I came into this universe, I actually grew up along with them training and learning skills to better our self's to our limits. We all became good pals.

"Well, I'll have my guards do a search for them and they are welcomed to stay here also!" I let out a smile and stand up again.

"Thank you very much!" I slightly yell in excitement and bow.

As I starred out at the imperial capital, lights filled the cracks of the streets and the moon shined brightly.

"Tomorrow night needs to hurry up."

 **RedBox:** Hmm, someone is a little impatient to kill this girl...

RedBox chuckled to himself. RedBox is the evil part of me, or what most people would call it, the devil on my right shoulder. He's a quiet guy until times like this. Where bloodshed is about to happen and my anger get's the best of me, if I'm not careful, he'll take control and I'll go on a rampage.

 _'Shut up Red. You know I'm doing this for the good of future people who'll end up in their hands.'_ I say mentally and look at Shadow Saber as the moonlight reflected off the wolf eye.

 _'Damn, I wish Double Death wasn't broken..'_

* * *

The next day, me and a couple of guards were dragged to do some shopping with Aria in the town. Store after store after store, it would seem the amount of stuff she bought was endless!

"Her shopping is pretty intense, isn't it?" I question the guard who stood next to me at the cart waiting for Aria and two other guards.

"The sheer amount is getting silly." I say placing my hands on my hips and stare up at the tower of boxes.

"It isn't just Lady Aria. All women are like this." I have a flashback at the amount of stuff I bought all my girlfriends who are waiting back on the ship and chuckle.

"You have no idea.." I mumble.

"But anyways LaTrell, take a look at that." He nods his head to the palace in the distance.

"The imperial capital's center, the palace."

"That's the palace! It's huge!" I said in amazement "Is that where the great emperor is, the one who can change a country?" I question and the guard simply says no.

"It's a little different than that." He took a quick look around then got close enough so only the two of us can hear. "There's an emperor, but he's only a child. The prime minister controls the emperor from the shadows, he's the reason why this country rots."

I nod my head knowing I wouldn't be able to say anything out loud about these things or they'll have my head, pfft like I go down without a fight.

 **Tatsumi:** You're only saying that because your an all powerful being! If you were still human you wouldn't be this brave!.

Ignoring my inner voice I looked around before continuing the chat with the solider.

"So, it's actually the minister fault that my village suffers from heavy taxation because.."

"In the capital, it's an accepted practice." The guard interrupts me, I clenched my teeth in frustration along with my fist.

"And there are other like those over there." He saids pointing to the three poster of Akame, Najenda, and Bulat. A inner smirk comes to mind of how excited I'm going to be being able to fight Akame. She's really cute but I want to test my swordsmanship after all the countless battles I've been through.

"Night Raid?" I question.

"They're a group of assassins that's terrifying the imperial capital. As the name suggests, they attack their victims at night. They mainly target high-ranking executives and the capital's upper class. Prepare yourself, just in case." He says, oh if he only knew I've already been an assassin twice now.

 **Tatsumi:** W-what have you've been through!?

 _'I told you to go to the hall of memories! Now do it so you'll get a better understanding!'_

 **Tatsumi:** Alright, alright I'm going.

Good, that should keep him busy long enough for me to battle Night Raid.

"Also, can you do something about that." He says pointing to Aria waving at us while two guards struggle to carry a humongous box.

" **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BUY!** " I yell as my whole face pops out in anime style.

* * *

Later that night, I sat in my bed using a stone to sharpen Shadow Saber. The blade shined a bright sliver light as I hold it up and the moons light bounce off it. I satisfy smile crosses my face. It's finally time to meet Night Raid.

As I felt a murderous intent feeling go through me. I grab my holster for Shadow Saber and dash out the room. I run down the hallway and suddenly stop to look at the window and there they where.

Akame, Bulat, Mein, Lubba, and Leone. All standing on Lubba wires, I get a smirk on my face and wave at them before taking off again in a instant heading to the storehouse.

As I arrive there a guard and Aria where almost there.

"Yo!" I say calmly but loud enough for them to hear me as I walk up to them with my hands stuffed in my pockets and my hood on so they couldn't see my eyes.

"LaTrell!" Aria says with a smile on her face and the guard glares at me.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like this! We're being hunted like animals!" He instantly freezes as I got close enough to show my face and my eyes turned scarlet red out of anger.

"That's because you are animals." I say and all of a sudden Akame jumps down making a swoosh sound as she stares up intimidating at us.

"Oh, your finally here." I say as I pulled down my hood. "I wanna fight you." I say pulling out Shadow Saber from its holster.

"You are not a target. Please stand aside." She says in a monotone voice.

"LaTrell! You have to protect me!" Aria cried out but I ignore her focusing on Akame. She tries to run passed me jumping over my head but I reacted quickly grabbing her ankle and tossing her back. She does a backflip and lands on her feet.

"I don't wanna fight you, but I will if I have too." She says holding out Masurame and I get a grin on my face.

"Shadow Saber, power up!" I yell and Shadow Saber glows a bright white color and the blade extended out. Akame tightens her grip and dashes at me. Her speed is incredible, but I've seen faster! Our swords clash and I swing at her feet which she easily dodges and goes after the guard.

The guard starts shooting at her spraying and praying but as I said before Akame is too fast and soon enough stands in front of him and cuts him in half.

"Yo, what about our fight!" I whine as Shadow Saber powers down and I put it away walking towards Aria.

"AH! Save me!" She runs towards me but my eyes are hard as stone and I grab her by her hair to Akame surprise.

"You are not protecting her?" Akame questions but still has a tight grip on Masurame. I drop Aria on her butt and clench my fist.

"Why would I protect someone who does this!" I yell and open the storehouse doors to show countless bodies all bruised and torture to death. I look at the ceiling to see Sayo dead body hanging by her arms. I feel my blood boil as I clench my fist harder and I hear someone cough.

"LaTrell is that you? It is you." I turn to see Ieyasu badly bruised and burnt behind a cage. "She invited me and Sayo to stay at her place and after we ate the food we lost conscious, once we woke up that bitch torture Sayo to death!" Ieyasu says as he breaks down crying slowly falling to his knees. I turn around to see Leone holding Aria by her head along side Akame ready to kill her.

"Wait!" I yell to get there attention. I pull out Shadow Saber and the moon light shines off the wolves eye. I stand over Aria as Leone and Akame backed away.

"Why." I asked looking down at her with hateful eyes. She looks at me frighten for her life before she stands up with a sudden boast of energy and starts yelling.

"What's so wrong with that! You're all worthless hicks from the country! The same as cattle! I'm free to do whatever I want to them aren't I? And that woman! Even though she was just cattle, her hair was smooth! Who does she think she is? When I struggle with my unruly hair! That's why I made sure she suffered as much as possible! She-"

She is cut off by me cutting her head off with a single tear running down my cheek. As her head almost hit the floor I muster all the strength I could to kick her head making it bust on contact.

Leone and Akame stared wide eyed as I put away Shadow Saber and walked back into the storehouse ripping open Ieyasu cage and carry him out into the field.

"That's LaTrell for ya! That felt great." Ieyasu laughs but soon throws up blood onto the ground as another tear streamed down my face. I kept a straight face though.

"LaTrell... Sayo.. she never gave into that bitch. Even to the very end, she was so cool. So Master Ieyasu has to have a cool end... " He says as he reached into the air with a bloody hand and balled it into a fist tightly but soon drop down.

As a tear another tear dropped I raised my fist and punched myself, I needed to stop crying for the dead. Akame was wide eyed as Leone starred with interest.

"It's okay. I got her back, cut off her head for you and made it explode for Sayo." I mumble and stand up. Before I could walk away Leone grabbed my shoulder.

"Your coming with us! You have potential!" She says trying to drag me but I shrug her off and she gives me a confused look.

"I can walk." I mumble and put my hood back up as I started to follow them

"Your late! What were you doing? And who is that." She ask as I keep my hood on covering my face. Akame, Leone, and I jumped on the wires and Leone continue to talk.

"He's our new friend!" She says with a smile and turns to me. "He was smart enough to know I was scamming him. He's strong, and he got guts. From now on you're one of us." I ignored them for the time being but on the inside I was smiling. I became a Night Raid.

"Congratulations on becoming a member of Night Raid!" Leone says cheerfully.

"Welcome to the club!" Bulat says using his charm and I feel a sweat drop slide down my head and turn away.

"Mission complete. Time to return." Akame says and everybody starts jumping off and I was the last one to jump off starting my life as another assassin.


	2. Kill The Country

I stood in front of the grave I personally dug for Ieyasu and Sayo, a nice bonquet of yellow flowers sat on top of their graves and two neatly stacked head stones. I started to remember the pact we made before we left the village.

 _'We three swear that when we die, we'll die together!'_ all three of us said together and I can't help but let a smirk spread across my face.

"We said that stuff, about saving our village and earning a name for ourselves in the capital.. and now, I'm alone." I mumble to myself, as I stayed silent for another minute or so, I felt a soft pair of boobs rest on top of my head.

I look up to see those boobs belonged to Leone, so instead of freaking out like a virgin, I reached up and grabbed one of them.

"You have very soft boobs." I said aloud as I start squeezing it and soon enough she hits me hard enough to make me eat dirt.

" **HOW DARE YOU GROPE ME LIKE THAT!** " She yells at me and her face was fully red with embarassment and anger. I spit out the dirt and brushed myself off and camly reacted with a smile.

"Well, you did put your boobs on my head, so I thought it was an offering to get a feel." I say with a smile and start laughing. She glares at me before calming herself down and gets a bit of a blush on her face.

"Well.. I guess, but that doesn't mean you can get a free grope!" I shrug my shoulders and stand up. "Well, I guess I'll earn it!" I say with a wink and her face get's even redder then before.

"A-anyways, have you decided if you want to join us?" She ask placing her hands on her hips and finally calmed down.

"I thought I was already in?" I say rubbing the back of my neck. "Man, even if it's an assassins group, do I still need to fill out paper work?" Leone starts laughing at my joke and I soon join in.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others today!" She says making a gesture to follow her and I do.

First stop, we met Sheele. She was slightly clumsy at everything but killing. She was a natural at it.

"You're still undecided about joining?" She ask and I nod my head a no.

"Oh no, I am for sure I'm joining you guys! No need to threaten me if I don't you'll kill me thing." I laugh to myself as Sheele stares in amazement but soon replace by a smile.

She goes back to reading her book _One Hundred Was to Cure Being an Airhead._ Awesome! It just like an assembly of weirdos. I can't help but smile knowing I'll fit in well with these guys.

"Hey! Wait a second!" We turn to see Mein standing at the door and she points at me with an unstatifyed look.

"Why are you letting him into the hideout?" She questions and I beat Leone to it.

"Well because I'm becoming a Night Raid member! I'll be the best one!" I say with a determine smile which made all three girls freeze. Then they start busting out laughing.

"You the best? Don't make me laugh! You couldn't even beat Leone in a arm wrestle match!" Mein says and the sounds of chairs moving and a elbow hitting the table made her open her eyes.

"Oy! Leone, come arm wrestle me. Don't hold back." I say with a determine smirk. Leone get's one as well and turns into her beast mode before sitting down across from me. We grip hands and she smirks.

"Nice grip you got there!"

"I could say the same for you!" As we locked eyes, we mentally counted down and before I knew it, we started and Leone starts struggling moving my hand a inch.

"Yo, I said we can start! Don't tell me you're holding back!" I get angry and she shakes her head with a smirk.

"I'm not holding back! You're really strong! Probably stronger then Bulat!" With that I lightly slam her hand against the table.

"I win! Yay!" I say cheering and Mein and Sheele have surprised look and Leone rubs her hand turning back into her human form.

"So Mein! Have I passed you little test yet?" I say with a heartless glare that made her jump a little.

"W-well, it looks like you can handle yourself!" She rush to get out and turns her back to me. I pat her head and gave her a big smile. Her mouth opens slightly and a blush runs across her face.

"Thank you Mein!" I say and Leone leads me out to the training grounds.

"The training grounds here are a good for stress relief. And over there, the one who looks like he reeks of sweat.. That's Bulat." She points to a well built guy twirling a staff at an impressive speed, all with a great form.

I took off my top armor showing my well kept body and tattoss off to Leone leaving her to blush and smirk.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She questions and I grab a wooden katana and twirl it in my fingers.

"You said this place is good for stress relief, plus I want to see how strong I've gotten!" I say with a wink. She smilies and leans against the dojo as the watches me.

"YO! Bulat!" I call out to get his attention. He stops twirling the bo staff to look at me and he's slightly blushes too. Damn! I forgot Bulat was gay!

"Hello, oh I remember you, your the hooded guy who came with us last night. How can I help you?" He's says as he starts using his charm again.

"Uh... I was wondering if you'll spare with me. Please don't hold back." I slightly bow and straighten my posture, Bulat looks over at Leone and she gives him a thumbs up.

"Alright! I'll be glad to help!" He's says and get's into fighting stance as do I. Bulat is strong and fast, and non the less smart once working for the imperial army. I'll have to becareful and oh dear god he's already charging at me!

Bulat let's out a battle cry as he slams the staff down where I was leaving a crater. Bulat and Leone get a surprise look on their face as I clear my throat. Bulat turns around to see me balancing myself on the pratice katana.

"Woww, I was right about you! You'll definitly be a worty opponent!" I say with a smile and flip off the katana to see Bulat charging at me again.

"You should, never take your eyes off the opponent!" He slams his bo staff into my katana and a fierce gust of wind follows. He slightly struggles to force me back.

"Hey Bulat, I'm not using my full strength!" I whisper and goes wide eyed which left him wide open for me to upper cut him making him fly into the air. As he crashes down, he sits up holding his chin to see me holding my hand out. He gladly accepts it and I help him up.

"Thanks for the spare! Hope to do it again soon Bulat!" I say as I put on my gear and follow Leone to go meet Akame and Boss.

"Me too! I had fun!" Bulat says slightly blushing as I waved back.

We make away our way through the woods we hear a mischevious chuckle and Leone tells me to stay quite.

"Hehe, It's almost time for Miss Leone's bath.. " He stands up clutching his fist in determination "I won't be fazed by danger, if it's for a sight of those breast!" He says rather loudly then he should've and Leone walks right behind him

"Then.." Leone says snapping him out determination and standing there in fear. "How about I break two fingers?" She says with a death glare and a snaping sound is heard making Lubbock scream out in pain and she uses her feet, pinning him to the ground.

"You never learn, Lubbock." She says all the while I just stand there covering my mouth laughing.

"Damn it! I can still make it..." He barley get's out as I finally calmed myself down and sat next to him.

"Then your arm's next." Leone simply says and I make a psst sound to get his attention.

"Yo, I'm new around here but I would do what she says. I'm pretty sure the team can do just fine without you for awhile. Reaching for his free hand, I get a good grip for it and shook it.

"I'm LaTrell by the way." He lift his head up and shakes my hand.

"Lubbock." He mutters. After a while of Leone threating to break his arm, Lubbock finally gave in and we continued on our way to meet more of the team.

The sunset was a beautiful bright orange setting as it laid to rest over the horizon. We walked by the river side to see a giant thing being roasted over a fire to see Akame.

She turns around mid bitting the into a piece of the monster as she stares at both of us.

"You should eat Leone." She say and tosses her a drumstick of the delicous looking bird.

"Have you decided to join us?" She questions me and I simply nod my head.

"Hey, if I should be wanted for killing bad guys, might as well do it with people who took me in." I say shruging my shoulders and Akame gets a small smile on her face tossing me a piece of the devil bird. I get a smile on my face as I start chowing down being extra hungry for meeting everyone.

"Hey, you look dressed up tonight." Leone mention walking next to Akame to get a better look at her.

"The boss has come back." Akame says and I sit down and enjoy the delicous bird. I turn my head to the left to see the Boss sitting there, she smiles and waves at me while I throw up the peace sign.

"Oh! Boss!"

"Yo."

"Welcome back! Did you bring any presents?" Leone ask as I finish my drumstick and stand up to get a better look at the boss.

"Before the, Leone...Three days ago, it seems you exceeded the time limit on a job." She says slowly raising her metal hand up clutching it tightly all the while keeping a straight face. Leone, not so much. Leone tries and makes a run for it but is capture when the Boss shots her mechanical arm out like a grappling hook and grabs her.

She slowly pulls her in as Leone starts kicking and screaming trying too break free.

"It isn't good to enjoy fighting your enemies too much. You should fix that habit." Boss says and I pick at my teeth with a dagger, you know the meat is cooked well with bits and pieces get caught in your teeth.

"I get it, so please do something about that creaking!" Leone yells covering her ears from the deathly sound of Boss mechanical arm.

"Anyway, who is this young man." She says looking at me letting Leone go and retracts the rest of her arm.

"Boss, his talent is notable!" She says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah stop it, your making me blush!" I chuckle and Leone gets a big smile on her face.

"He's promising?" Boss ask and Leone eyes slightly drop as a thin smile spreads across her face

"He is." She puts it simply. Boss stares me down as I continue to pick at my teeth with a dagger

"Well, just give it a try." Leone says patting me on the back.

"Hey! I'm not some horse! You can't just try me out!" I say glaring and Leone starts laughing. Boss stands up wrapping her coat around her with the night raid symbol on the back.

"Akame gather the other, I want your report, along with more details on this young man." She says walking away

* * *

After everyone is gather in the central room where boss sits on her chair. She is caught up all about what happened yesterday.

"I see.. I understand the situation, LaTrell. Would you like to join the Night Raid?" Boss says sticking her hand out and before anyone could react I dash forward lightly grabbing her hand and kneeling on one knee.

"It would be an honor to fight along side you guys! I do understand that you are not some sort of justice assassins but cold blooded killers fighting for a new leader ship in the capital!" I go on and I look up to see Boss is slightly surprised but soon gets a smile on her face and helps me up.

"Then welcome to Night Raid LaTrell, do you have an imperial arms?" She ask and I look around to see everybody show off their imperial arms. I look back at boss.

 _'Damn, should I tell them I'm a Multiverser? I can instantly slove all their promblems with a snap of my fingers... but then what would be the point of coming to this universe...'_

"Well, I have this." I say pulling out Shadow Saber and twirl it around for a bit before offering it to Boss. She grabs it and examins it throughly.

"What does it do?" She ask and I take it back and present the sword to everyone.

"Well, I hand made this blade and let's just say, once activated. It does some serious damage." I say with a cocky grin and everyone get's a surprised look on their face.

"So you made your own imperial arms? That impressive." Mein says and I shrug my shoulders..

"Yeah, but it's a once in a lifetime thing though, trust me, I try to make more like this but all just turned out to be regular swords." I say and Bulat pats me on the back.

"Well you still have the original, and It looks like you are good with it also, you'll be a great addition to the team." I smile at his words and put Shadow Saber back in it's holster.

"This meeting is adjourned for tonight.. Akame, you'll be in charge of training LaTrell. If he becomes a burden, you're free to kill him." Boss says and Akame nods while I just chuckle.

"I'm not easy to kill.." I mumble and Leone chuckles and wraps her arms around me.

"Work hard so you don't be killed." She says and we share a laugh.

"I'll do my best!" I say and we all went to the kitchen to eat. I barley got to eat as Akame made me help her cook.

"Hey are you done with my seconds?" Bulat says followed by the rest of the table as these guys seem to have a bottomless pit for a stomach... Just how do these guys keep their figure!

Early in the morning, I was helping Akame cook breakfast again. It's been a couple of days since I joined Night Raid and all I've done is cook, but what makes up for it is when I have time for myself.

Sure Akame training is pretty tough, but I have trained with other assassins, survived long days and nights with pirates, even sleeping out in the wild with combination of dangerous animals.

I look up to see Akame is continuously snacking on the food as we are suppose to be cooking it.

"You're in charge of the food so you can snack on everything, huh?" I question and she shakes her head.

"That isn't true." She says as she continues eating and I drop my head.

"That's not really convincing.." I mumble.

"That outfit really suits a newbie like you." I turn my head to see Mein, Sheele, Lubbock, and Bulat all standing there.

"Please, I'm a newbie to this clan but trust me, there is more blood on my hands then you know." I say and shake my hand before they could ask anymore questions.

"What is it that you guys wanted in the first place?" I say and Bulat clears his throat.

"Yeah, we're going on an emergency assignment." He says and I crush the apple in my hand.

"What!? Without me?" I yell and Bulat rubs the back of his head and Mein starts laughing.

"The newbie can stay home! Just keep chopping those cucumbers or whatever!"

"Says the girl who couldn't survive close combat to save her life! How are you even a sniper wearing all that pink! I could spot you a mile away!" I yell frustrated that I wasn't invited to go.

"What! I'm best sniper you'll ever see!" I turn my back to her and scoff.

"Just go on your stupid mission." I say and continue skinning apples.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you." Mein continues but Bulat puts a hand on her shoulder. "Mein, its time to go." She growls but leaves anyways.

* * *

Later on today, Akame took me to a waterfall.

"Wow, that's pretty nice." I say and turn around to see Akame undo her tie.

"Umm, what exactly are we doing here again?"

"Were are going to catch tonight dinner." She says pulling up her shirt causing me to get a nose bleed but I quickly turn around and start taking off my clothes.

"Oh, you have a tattoo." Akame says and I look at my back to see Akame in a white bathing suit. She was to busy paying attention to the tattoo on my back to notice I was staring.

"Oh, yeah it's just a dragon, no bigge." I say and takes off my combat pants and steel toe combat boots.

"Does it have a story behind it?" She ask and I sigh.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday." I say and jump into the river soonly followed by Akame. The rest of the day we spent just capturing fishes that fall victim.

"So you caught twleve fish, impresive.." Boss says as I chow down on the fish and rice.

"I couldn't have done it without Akame help, the fish she scared away came straight towards me and the rest was history." I say swoalling the rice.

"Then Leone let's hear your job." Boss says and Leone stops eating taking a deep breath.

"Here we go. The targets this time are Orge, of the imperial police, and Gamal, an oil merchant. According to our client Gamal, the oil merchant has been paying Orge a hug amount in bribes. Every time Gamal commits a crime, Orge fabricates lies so he can frame another. Her fiance was also framed and sentenced to death. This is the payment." Leone finishes and places a huge sack of coins on the table.

"That's quite the payment... what she had to do to get the money isn't something I like to think about." I say finishing my plate and Leone and Boss nod in agreement.

"Have you verified the case?"

"I checked with my own eyes and ears. They're guilty." Leone says as Boss lights a black cigratte.

"Alright, Night Raid accepts this case. We won't need any abhorrent garbage in the new country. We shall bestow divine punishment."

"The merchant, Gamal should be easy. But Orge will be a formidable oppenent. Orge... The Demon. He's a highly skilled swordsman that even criminals fear. Normally, he's surrounded by lackeys, and is rarley alone. Additionally, he's cautious. When accepting the hush money, he invites Gamal into his room. When he's off duty, he drinks on main street."

"It seems when he's off duty is the only time to strike." I mention and Akame nods her head.

"But the police are strict in the vicinity of the palace. It would be dangerous for someone like Akame, whose face is publicly known."

"Osu! I'm not or neither is Leone! We can both do it!" I say and Leone agrees with me.

"Can you do it?"

"The stronger the opponent the better!" Me and Leone say at the same time and Akame speaks up.

"Why not wait for Mein and the rest?"

"We not certain if they'll return before Orge is in a highly guarded place like he usually is. It's best not to wait."

"Oh, are you saying you'll defeat Orge?" Boss says with as smirk which I return.

"Don't worry boss lady! I'll be sure to defeat him and come back without a scratch!" I say with a determine smile.

"Eh, those are some big words! You'd better take responsibility for those words!" Leone says and I place a hand over my heart.

"I'll take it to heart!"

"Right now, this job is beyond you." Akame says and I just glare.

"How would you know! I fought tougher opponents then this guy! He is no problem!" I say and storm out the room grabbing my pirates captin hoodie just like Captin _Edward Kenway_ for _Assassins Creed 4_. I'll show them, I'll kill Orge and earn their respects.

* * *

Me and Leone stand in front of Main Street with my hood down and my hands stuffed in my pockets.

"This is main street.. You alright?" Leone says and I shrug her off still a bit ticked off from earlier.

"Just fine. Let's get this over with. I'll see you back at the base." I say pulling my hood up and walking into the crowd of people.

"Phew, after an intense interrogation, a drink sure hits the spot." Ogre says walking down main street.. Hmph he's pretty big in person..

"Um..Ogre sir?" I say nervously looking around sweating bullets.

"What wrong with you!" He says and I pull on his arm trying to drag him to an ally way.

"Sir, I have valid information on Night Raid. I managed to escaped their secret hide out with my life and secrets as my team mates weren't as lucky. Please sir!" I say on the verge of tears and he pulls his hand back.

"Alright, alright. Let's go!" He says and I quickly walked towards an ally standing close to Ogre making sure I seemed scared for my life. Once in the ally way, I look all around before finally facing Ogre.

"Okay sir they have a plan to attack a target tonight." I say whispering getting slightly close to him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really who would that be?" He says and I put down my hoodie and hand him a slip of paper. He cationly takes the paper and starts to read it. Taking a deep breath I pulled out Shadow Saber.

"Night Raid is assassinating Ogre the Demon... wait what-" He says but is cut off by me slicing his stomach. He coughs up blood and falls to his knees breathing heavily and I wipe the blood off on his armor.

"I thought you'll always be cautioned about the people you're with. Hmm didn't seem like that tonight." I say turning around to see him standing tall and holding out his sword.

"I am, and now I'm going to kill you!" He says swinging his sword and I block it but the sheer strength put into the swing was enough to make me stumble back.

"To think that I the great Ogre, could possibly be defeated by a measly twerp!" He says and delivers another great blow to my sword which I block but made me crash into a wall.

"I bet you're part of the organization that opposes the authorities. You're a member of Night Raid, aren't you? A weakling concerns doesn't matter. In this city, only the strong prevail! I am the one who judges others! I won't tolerate being judged!" He says and I charge towards him and he gets a smirk on his face as he cuts through my body.

A cloud of smoke appears soon after to reveal that it was only a shadow clone.

"What the!" He says looking around for the original but it was too late when he looked up to see me coming down from the sky.

"Stop spewing nonsense! Shadow Saber power up!" I yell as my blade shined bright and extended longer, I spun in mid air making several slash marks into Ogre before he could even react. He has a shocked look on his face as his body shots out blood and he falls over.

"Shadow Saber, power down." I say whipping the blade to get the blood off it and place it back in its holster.

"Trash like you don't deserve to live." I say and start walking back to HQ.

* * *

"I commend you for a successfully eliminating the target. Very Good." Boss says as Akame and Leone stand on opposite sides of me.

"Oh, thanks Boss." I say and go to make my way out but Akame steps in front of me.

"What is it?" I ask and before I know it she unbuttons my hoodie and lifts my shirt up and I look down at her.

"Umm." I say slightly blushing.

"Leone..Boss.. hold him down." Akame says and she pulls down my pants thankfully keeping my boxers on.

"Whoa! I'm alright! No cuts or bruises anywhere! Now can I have my shirt back please!" I say glaring at Leone as she winks at me while sticking her tongue out. Akame continue to thoroughly examine my body for any cuts though.

"Thank goodness." Akame says with a small smile and a slight blush. "A friend once died because he was too proud to report his wounds, and they were poisoned. I'm glad to see you weren't wounded. First missions have a high mortality rate... You've done well." She says as she extends her hand out for me to shake.

"Th-thanks." I say shaking her hand

"Akame was hard on you because she didn't want you to die." Leone says and Boss speaks up.

"Cooking is all about communication. The art of assassination is learned by hunting prey. Haven't you realized that all of it was part of your training?"

"Well, I was taught a different way before, but I picked up the hints here and there." I say letting go of Akame hand and rubbing the back of my head. I turned and face Akame slightly bowing.

"I'm sorry Akame, I yelled at you earlier for caring for me." I say and she lightly pats my head.

"It's fine, just keep coming back alive. LaTrell."

"Right... from now on, I hop we can work together, Akame!" I say and pull up my pants.

"What, exactly, are you working on together undressed." Leone teases and I glare at her.

"Hey don't get that kind of stuff in your head! You guys are the ones who stripped me!" I yell and Boss clears her throat.

"Okay, next, you'll be trained by Mein." I turn around to face boss and give her a thumbs up.

"Okay."

"It's one thing after another, isn't it?" Leone whispers and I yell at the top of my lungs.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT!"

 **Third-Person POV**

As Bulat, Lubbock, Sheele and Mein were walking down a path, Mein suddenly stops as a shiver over comes her body and she turns around.

"I just got a chill."


End file.
